The present invention relates to a recording and reproducing apparatus employing disk cartridges as information storage mediums.
There have in the recent past been developed recording and reproducing apparatus for effecting recording and reproducing operation by inserting in a cartridge holder thereof a disk cartridge of a hard material housing a magnetic disk rotatably therein. The disk cartridge is abruptly movable up and down by a resilient member in the recording and reproducing apparatus so that the disk cartridge can be displaced from an unloaded position to a loaded position or vice versa. When the disk cartridge is in the unloaded position, it can be discharged from the body of the recording and reproducing apparatus. If the resilient force with which the disk cartridge can be shifted into the unloaded condition is too large, then the disk cartridge tends to pop out of the apparatus body and be damaged.